1. Field of the Invention
In the toy and game industry, there is a heavy demand for a low cost, easily produced item that can be used by individuals or groups of all ages.
The present invention is directed toward the manufacture and method of playing such a game comprising a longitudinally disposed generally flat playing surface with a design thereon, used in combination with a wheel which is to be linearly projected along the longitudinal axis of said longitudinally disposed generally flat playing surface in a certain fashion. The game is easy to produce, can be easily learned by anyone, and can provide many hours of enjoyment for individuals and groups alike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of using a longitudinal playing surface with value indicating indicia associated with various zones identified along the surface has been an element in many games. One example is the game of shuffleboard wherein a disc shaped object is projected by a cue along the playing surface which contains zones having values associated with them. The object of the game is to have the disc shaped object come to rest within one of the zones.
The general concept of using a wheel has been an element in many toys and games. One example is the Hula Hoop which can be rotated around one's body or thrown and projected.